


Find Yourself Again

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, harli - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	Find Yourself Again

At team dinner, everything seemed normal. Everyone was talking amongst theirselves, the coaches were at their own table, and Hope and Carli were arguing in hushed voices the entire time.

"Does anyone know what they are constantly fighting about?" Kelley asked.

"No, whenever I ask Carli, she just tells me that it's a complicated situation." Abby said.

"But Jesus, this has been going on for what? Like three weeks. I wonder if the coaches know what's going on." Alex suggested.

"I bet they do. Let's be real the coaches know everything." Kelley said with a laugh, "it's just weird to see those two fight. They have been through so much together."

As the rest of the team was trying to figure out what the pair could be arguing about, Carli's voice started to rise. 

"Hope, this is a problem."

Hope replied too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"No, I won't just let it go. You need help."

Again, no one heard Hope's response.

"HOPE YOU'RE THE ALCOHOLIC, NOT ME!" Carli yelled and soon realized that she had just admitted Hope's secret to the whole team.

The entire team had their eyes on the pair and all had their jaws dropped. 

"Hope, I-I'm sorry. I didn't..." Carli started to say but Hope cut her off.

"Some friend you are, Carli." Hope snapped and left the room.

Carli tried to follow but Paul, the goalkeeper coach, sat her back down.

"I'll go talk to her. You stay here and try to explain to the rest of the team what's going on." He said and then walked out. 

"Carli, care to explain." Abby said. 

"Okay, as you guys know Hope just went through a tough divorce and during that time, she turned to alcohol to try to numb the pain. I just found out a few weeks ago and that's what we have been arguing about. I was trying to convince her to go to rehab but she kept telling me it wasn't a problem. I finally went behind her back and told the coaches which made us argue even more. The coaches tried to convince her to go to rehab also but they gave up quickly just because it hasn't been affecting her in goal."

"Well okay first, alcohol is never the answer and second, she should have came to us during the divorce, we could have helped her through it." Alex said.

"It's Hope. She thinks she can do everything on her own. I only found when I came back to our hotel room and found several empty whiskey bottles. That's when I confronted her about it. I just feel awful that I outed her to all you guys."

"She'll forgive you, Carls. But she needs us right now and she's need that rehab." Christie said.

"Hopefully, Paul can get through to her." Carli said with sadness in her voice.

"He did." A voice behind them said.

"Hope?" Carli asked while she turned around.

"Yeah I've been standing her listening to what you guys have been saying. Paul really got me to open my eyes on the situation. And I'm really sorry to all you guys for keeping this a secret and not trying to get help. Especially to you, Carli. You were just trying to help me and I admit now that I do need help. So every day after training, I'm going to a therapist to try to work out my problems that occurred during the divorce."

Carli jumped out of her chair and pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head in between Hope's neck and collarbone and put a light kiss on her neck.

"Thank you. I am really sorry about screaming out your secret though." Carli sighed.

"It's fine. It made me realize that I needed help and I will never be mad at you for just trying to help me." Hope said and then kissed the top of her head. "I'll do anything to make sure I don't lose you."


End file.
